


【TSN/ME】Facebook ME

by su2



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/su2/pseuds/su2
Summary: PWP/孕期/女性化/道具
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 26





	【TSN/ME】Facebook ME

Mark是Eduardo名单上的那一位。

婚前他和丈夫各写了一份名单，婚后如有机会和名单上的人上床，另一伴应采取积极支持态度。但没想到他名单上唯一的名字会出现在今天的慈善晚宴上。

“You are my Facebook.”  
Mark不理解为什么自己是他的facebook，但不代表他会傻到看不出眼前这名身着华服的青年想要什么。硅谷最不缺的就是骨肉皮，凭借迷人的外表和优秀的社交手腕混迹于各类宴会，打扮成娇柔美丽的名媛小姐穿梭在名流大亨间，丝毫不掩饰各取所需的直白。但大众熟知Mark向来不吃这套，那张薄唇只会吐尽刻薄话语令人颜面尽失落荒而逃，所以几乎没有人敢去搭讪。显然Eduardo是个例外。

身着Prada的棕发青年拥有远甚于上流名媛的姣好面容和挺拔身姿，蜜糖色眸子眼波流转间满是风情万种，流淌到周围空气中都飘散着浓郁枫糖浆的香甜粘稠。前倾上身靠在吧台边，似乎在等待对方的回复。挺翘的臀部一览无余，修长紧实的双腿一看就很适合架于肩上被人操弄。状似无意得理了理领口，不过是为了展现白皙秀颀的曲线，明明没有发出一丝声音，Mark却仿佛听见了塞壬的歌声，诱引着他心甘情愿步入深海被扒皮拆骨。

Eduardo毫不掩饰欲望，紧紧盯着Mark钴蓝色的双眼。不是骨肉皮却胜似骨肉皮，这般矫揉造作又恰如其分，惹人心间瘙痒难耐。Mark面无表情地对着对方快速的小幅度点了点头，Eduardo志得意满得笑了笑便转身领路。

二人避开人群后Mark任由Eduardo牵引着，熟门熟路的找到一间为醉酒客人准备的客房，显然这不是Eduardo第一次做这种事。

一进屋内Eduardo不由分说扑向他，饥渴难耐地用嘴唇撕磨着想要闯入其间攻城略地。Mark不喜欢别人掌控节奏，迫切地想要拿回主动权。他用力掐了一把Eduardo的腰，力道几乎要在嫩肉上留下淤痕，但效果也立竿见影。Eduardo停下动作小声痛呼，Mark没有给他缓神的机会，粗暴地拽住对方的头发一把他推到墙上，随即挤入双腿间用嘴唇堵住了对方欲出口的娇嗔。Eduardo很快就被吻得晕晕乎乎，花枝般纤长的双臂挂在Mark脖子上，尽可能缩短两人的距离，紧贴的下体也随着欲望越发硬挺，隔着西装裤在Mark身上不停摇摆身姿，摩擦顶弄。

口唇欲的满足只是第一步，Mark满意于对方得乖巧可口，这让他的控制欲得到短暂的释放，又恢复了一点理智。离开已经被滋润得娇艳欲滴的双唇，转而在修长的天鹅颈上留下一个个深色印记标志所有权。他含住小巧的喉结舔舐吸吮，享受着怀中软玉因为快感和弱点被拿捏的恐惧而微微颤抖。Mark没有理会他小动物般呜咽的哀求，自顾自地用双手探索着身下美味地南美青年。

怀孕之后激素会有所上升，软化了本就不够锋利的线条和结实的肌肉。导致美丽动人的巴西玫瑰更加丰润艳丽，孕态十足。稍稍有些经验的都能看出来这是个待产的母亲。可Mark偏偏不是，小机器人从不关心这些，再加上Eduardo孕前期反应厉害，比之前还要消瘦，外套又遮盖住了隆起的肚子，若不仔细观察的确难以发现。现下Mark在摸到Eduardo鼓起的肚子时惊讶的愣住，抬眼看到对方羞涩的红着脸捂住孕肚时转瞬又轻蔑地嗤笑了一声。一位怀着身孕，也许在丈夫和周围人眼里都是乖巧贤淑的妻子竟然在做着背德的事情。

操弄别人妻子的想法让他下身硬得发疼，恨不得立马进入这个柔软淫靡又甜蜜的身躯中，用精液去浇灌男人肚中的胎儿。不过今晚他有的是时间，他要慢慢地引诱这个迷人的小妈妈，让他主动讨好，打开双腿，用最淫荡的身体服侍他，用最下流的话语祈求他填满饥渴的肉洞。  
Mark放开瘫软在怀中的Eduardo，审视了一会儿转身走到床边面对他，“脱掉衣服，爬过来”，如果不是有些低哑地声音暴露了他同样深陷欲望之中，钴蓝色的双眼几乎看不出一丝情绪。

这简直是赤裸裸的羞辱。Eduardo不知道哪里惹到这个阴晴不定的硅谷暴君，但又是自己一心想要睡的人，挣扎片刻转念一想，极客都有些奇奇怪怪的癖好便顺从地脱下衣服。像是一只骄纵任性的猫咪，神情魅惑体态优雅，跪爬着来到Mark面前。还好房中铺设了厚实柔软的地毯，不至于让玫瑰娇嫩的双膝受到伤害。 “Facebook me.” 爱德华多轻启朱唇，挑衅地用鼻尖去蹭对方已经明显勃起的位置，温热的鼻息隔着牛仔裤打在下体上，勃起的阴茎顶住一个明显的弧度。感受到硬度的Eduardo改用嘴唇轻轻包裹住湿润的地方，伸手想拉下裤链，却被Mark示意起身上床。让原以为马上就能吃到阴茎的Eduardo有些微微丧气，耷拉着脑袋爬上床，却看到Mark不知道从哪里变出一根形状粗大的按摩棒。

Eduardo惊讶地看着Mark，他知道房间内会放置一些物品供给有需求的客人，但从未想过有一天会用在自己身上。况且这根按摩棒看着就很狰狞，双头设计可以同时满足前后两个肉穴，周边布满褶皱，像是怪物的触手，仿真程度令人咋舌。光是想象进入身体的样子Eduardo就害怕地抖了抖。

“你要我来，还是自己来？”话虽如此Mark只是把按摩棒扔到床上，自己则走向床边的沙发坐下，拉开裤链握住硕大的阴茎自顾自地抚弄起来，毫无帮忙的意思。

Eduardo看着Mark粗大的阴茎咽了口口水，自己写下的名单，哭着也要睡到。咬咬牙拿起按摩棒简单地用嘴巴湿润了一下。为了防止肚子被压到，跪坐在双腿上掰开肉欲的臀部，努力吃下Mark给他的玩具。前面的头部已经被阴部的淫水打湿，显得油光发亮，迫不及待地撑开下身艳红的小嘴。紧邻的略小一些的按摩棒借着前面的体液也顺利滑入早就习惯挨操的肠肉中。两个肉穴同时被满足的舒畅感让Eduardo头皮发麻，修长的脖颈后仰出美丽的弧度。适应片刻后用一只手撑住柔软的床铺，另一只则握在器具的把手上，尝试着抽插起来，刻意朝着Mark的方向舒展曼妙身躯，露出被填满的下体，让他更加清楚地看到他是如何吃下这根触手。

Mark不负所望地牢牢盯着Eduardo吞吐的动作，仿佛被窥视地快感让他更加卖力起劲，索性放开了操弄自己，一手玩弄起微微隆起的双乳，一手用按摩棒在体内做起活塞运动。Mark看他玩得开心也不恼，只是趁着Eduardo快射时突然上前精准的掐住了他的根部。Eduardo硬生生被从高潮得灭顶快感中拉回，一边抖成筛子一边试图掰开锁住快感的罪恶之源。

“滚开！”Eduardo怒极，也不管对方是自己心心念念想睡的人，凶狠得瞪着罪魁祸首。可欲求不满的小鹿媚眼如丝，发红的眼角和水润的双眸毫无说服力。

Mark上下扫视着眼前的胴体，火辣的眼神仿佛实实在在操了他一遍，Eduardo发出低低地呻吟，小穴狠命绞着体内的硬物缓解快感。Mark摸了摸被按摩棒撑满得穴口，握住露在体外的按摩棒缓慢的抽插起来。原本就快达到高潮的小鹿根本无法忍受仿若隔靴搔痒的动作，自发地在Mark手上起起伏伏，双乳也随之震颤。Mark看得口干舌燥，安耐不住将头埋入柔软胸间，细细轻咬敏感的乳尖，舌尖也在周遭画着圆，粗糙的舌苔滑过敏感的奶洞，不时还用力吸吮乳头，快感冲顶却无法释放让Eduardo受不住地摇尾乞怜，甚至主动送上胸部任由暴君把玩，试图获得一丝怜悯。

似乎终于玩到满意，起身放开了捏住根部的手，转而把Eduardo的脑袋按到胯下，强迫他含住即将爆发的阴茎，握住按摩棒用力抽插起来。几次深喉后Mark射在了他的嘴里，太过强烈的刺激让Eduardo也在同时尖叫着达到高潮，吞下了不少精液，阴道潮吹出的液体几乎把身下的床单打湿到透明。

Mark抽出阴茎在Eduardo的脸上蹭了蹭，因为高潮而失神的小鹿任人摆布，淫靡地白浊顺着微张的嘴角滑下，痴态尽显。Mark拿出相机对着Eduardo拍了几张照片后将他打横抱起，全身瘫软的青年丝毫没有反抗，任人摆布。

回神后Eduardo发现自己全身赤裸，双腿岔开坐在冰凉的金属器具上，双手被吊过头顶用绳子绑缚在天花板伸出的钩子上，Mark却在一旁衣着完整，摆弄手机。如果不是胯间鼓起一团，那张面无表情的脸上根本看不出和平日里有什么差别，甚至直接可以出去议会质询。

Eduardo被欲望冲刷得昏昏沉沉，思绪飘散开来，他想着Mark过段时间就要西装革履的参加国会质询。那么多的人，那么多的镜头，而他却偷偷躲在桌子底下给他操嘴巴。可惜那张椅子高度不够，他本就长手长脚蹲趴着很吃力，Mark甚至贴心地垫了一个公文包在椅子上增加自身高度，让他舒舒服服地吃阴茎。

Mark自然不知道Eduardo小脑袋里在想什么，只看他眼神迷离，沉浸欲海。

金属木马的电子控制被Mark修改后装载进了手机里，考虑到小孕母才刚刚释放过，未免太过刺激挑选了一个适中的型号。趁着Eduardo神游天外的时候按摩棒从木马中伸出，插入湿软的后穴中抽插起来。已经习惯了前一根触手的肉穴没有感到什么不适，甚至舒服地哼哼出声。Mark在手机上又点了几下，很快Eduardo大睁着双眼发出短促尖叫，拼命扭动身体像是离水的人鱼只能徒劳挣扎。他能明显感到按摩棒伸出的软刺覆盖了整个柱身，在抽插时刺激着肠肉，忍不住下意识夹紧按摩棒，但软刺在抽出时些许的刺痛带着艳红的肠肉翻卷而出，瞬间插入直刺前列腺又是灭顶的快感。Eduardo被操弄得眼珠上翻，涎水四溢。

Mark用相机摄录着Eduardo浪荡的模样，不停变换着角度，拉近距离给出特写。镜头里的青年全然失去了平日里运筹帷幄的样子，像是一只深陷情欲地小母鹿，期待又害怕着即将到来的奸淫而哀鸣着。

“please！！”Eduardo害怕极了，按摩棒尽管不够粗长不会碰到子宫，但痛觉和快感双重刺激冲刷着他脆弱的神经，担心事后被用视频威胁的恐惧让他控制不住流下泪水，浸满糖浆的双眼湿漉漉得看向Mark的方向，大叫着乞求放过。

Mark自然不会轻易作罢，他单手拿着相机，另一只手握住小母鹿的胸乳用力揉捏，五指在上面留下红印，被指甲抠弄得涨红肿大的乳头都被记录进了镜头里。

“wardo，告诉我，刚刚在想什么？”

Eduardo满脑子浆糊，根本没有听清楚。Mark以为他不肯说，低头狠狠咬了一口另一边挺立的乳尖，Eduardo惊呼一声才反应过来。委屈巴巴地告诉Mark他看到自己在国会的桌子下面吃Mark，国会那么多人看着，却没人知道，Mark一本正经对答如流时，下面有一张小嘴乖巧的服侍着他的阴茎。

Mark听完只觉血脉膨胀，直冲脑门，阴茎硬到快要爆炸。他丢掉手中的相机将Eduardo从木马上抱起，让他上身趴在上面翘起臀部，换上自己的阴茎，对着前面湿红的肉穴一插到底。终于吃到货真价实硬挺的Eduardo像是怕对方临阵脱逃，死死咬住阴茎，炙热紧实的内里夹得Mark发出闷哼，拍打了一下对方的臀部让他放松，不等适应就凶狠得抽插了起来。次次全根没入又全根拔出，前方的小穴被奸淫得太过舒爽，后方却空虚难耐起来，Eduardo扭动着臀部试图收缩洞口缓解瘙痒。淫水顺着白滑细腻的腿根滴落到地毯上，Mark放开扶住Eduardo腰肢的手沾了一点他的体液就插入了后方松软的肉洞中，食指在体内模仿阴茎抽插不时弯折抠弄着前列腺，双重刺激下Eduardo哭喊着射了出来，阴道失禁般喷出一大股滚烫地潮吹液浇在Mark阴茎上，Mark抽出阴茎插入后穴又顶弄几下也将精液射满了Eduardo体内。

“周年快乐。”高潮后Eduardo失去了意识，Mark用浴巾帮他清洁干净，轻柔地放在床上时才迷迷糊糊苏醒了过来，抬起酸软的手臂揪住暴君头顶的卷毛献上一吻，今天是他们结婚纪念日。自怀孕之后禁欲三月有余的二人早就饥渴难耐，难得的放纵身心愉悦。Mard抓住他的手握在手心轻轻捏着，俯身细细密密得吻落在额头、嘴角。十年恍如隔世，昨天只比今天早上早了一点。

“我也爱你。”

爱你，是我一生浪漫的开始。  
END

“Mark，有几个地方我觉得不太适合。”自从上次的文章被Eduardo发现之后Mark乖乖交出了整个文件夹，没想到让他在天气和象棋之外找到了新的乐趣。每天晚上九点雷打不动的批改作业时间。

“你的身高能把我按墙上吻而不踮脚吗？”

“你能打横抱得动我？”

“是我巴西柔术打不动人了，还是你Mark飘了？”

Mark站在一旁痛苦地低头听取意见，承认错误，严肃整改，以后再犯。

“我们要个孩子吧。”

“……？”

“不要？那算了。”

“！！！”

“Mark你给我放……嗯啊…”

所以马总文档有多少篇文？  
真•END

（我只是马总发文机器罢了）  
*国会质询垫公文包是真的。  
*十年恍如隔世，今天只比昨天早了一点。出自《请以你的名字呼唤我》。  
*爱你，是我一生浪漫的开始。出自《自深深处》，原句为：爱自己，是一生浪漫的开始。


End file.
